Sailor Moon Destiny
by Michiru Tenoh
Summary: Act 8 now up(PG-13 for minor swearing) Six centuries after the end of the Sailor Star era, the Earth and Future are again in danger. The guardians must reawaken all the scouts before its too late. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue Destiny Brought Forth

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters.  This is not intended to infringe on anyone's copyright.  All original characters are figments of my imagination.

Crystal Tokyo

40th Century

            "Not again," moaned Neo-Queen Serenity, waking up for the fifth night in a row.  She carefully slipped out of the bed, taking care not the wake her husband, Neo-King Endymion.  She tip-toped to the bathroom, glancing at the clock on the way by.

            "Five to one in the morning," she groaned as she slipped off her sweat-drenched nightgown and shrugged on her robe.  She needed to get to her closet and get a fresh one.

            "Who has guarding duty tonight?," Serenity asked herself, referring to the fact the Inner and Outer Senshi took turns guarding her room and the palace.

            "Since the Outers had duty last night, that means tonight's the Inners' turn," she thought, "I'll be able to get to my closet with no problems."  She chuckled at the thought.  She knew that when the Inners had duty, the scout outside her room usually dozed off for a couple hours.  So did the ones guarding the castle.  She had to give them credit though, they always woke up when a crisis hit.  The Outers were fierce warriors, who never slept on the job, except maybe Saturn, who was the youngest of the bunch, who caught a couple winks here and there.

            Serenity slipped out of her room and walked quietly down the hall towards her wardrobe room, or as she preferred, closet.  She passed the small alcove containing the laundry hamper and other such items, making a mental note to deposit the wet item before heading back to bed.  She did not see that someone was watching her from the dark corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The clock struck one just as Rei sat up. She, too, was drenched in sweat and was shaking like a leaf.

            "I wonder what the dream means. I sensed something evil."

            Rei walked to her closet and grabbed a new nightgown. She quickly changed and grabbed her robe off the bathroom door. She ran out of her room towards Serenity's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Someone or something just came out of the Moon room," a woman whispered into some sort of communication device.

            "Great, just our luck. Any ideas?" replied another voice.

            "At this time of morning?" the first replied

            "Point taken.  I'm on my way. Wait. We have activity in the hallway.  Someone's heading your way."

            "I'm in position. Alert the others and get over here."

            "On my way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Serenity, by this time, had changed and was heading back to the small alcove.  Someone came behind her and put her hand on Serenity's shoulder.  It didn't take Serenity long to figure out that the person was none other than Rei, her best friend.  

            "Rei, what are you doing in your pj's?" Serenity asked as they came to the alcove. She paused to let Rei answer, but before Rei had a chance, they were attacked. Someone shoved a sword in their faces and they felt something poke them in the back.  Serenity let out an ear-piecing scream. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Neo-King Endymion woke up to a scream and was distressed to find his wife was gone.  He leapt up and ran in the general direction that it had come from.  He arrived on the scene at the same time as Neo-Princess Serenity, Sailors Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and the visiting Sailor Starlights.  Luna, Artemis, and Diana weren't too far behind.  

            Someone turned on the hall lights to reveal Rei and Serenity in their robes.  Sailors Uranus and Neptune surrounded the pair in the front and Sailors Pluto and Saturn in the back.  Saturn had the tip of her Silence Glavie resting on Serenity's back to keep her from moving, while Pluto had her orb in Rei's back for the same purpose.  Uranus's Space Sword kept them from moving forward. 

            There was a collective gasp at the sight.  Neo-Princess began to laugh at the spectacle in front of her-her mother in her bathrobe, being held prisoner by her own senshi.  The Princess' laugh was so contagious that it caught on. The Outer Scouts stepped back and released their prisoners.  Neo-King Endymion was the first to regain control.

            "What's going on out here?" He asked.

            "I came to get a fresh nightgown and deposit this one in the hamper," Serenity answered, indicating the nightgown in her hand.

            "I came to find the Queen," Rei said.

            "And?" Endymion pressed.

            "We saw someone slip out of your room and then a few seconds later someone came running out of the Inner hallway towards the Moon Room.  We didn't recognize them," Uranus supplied.

            "We thought we might have some unpleasant company to greet," added Neptune.

            "Lately, we've been getting some strange vibes, so we've made sure security is tighter," Pluto said.

            By this time, the scouts had returned to their civilian state.  Something was bugging Serenity.

            "Rei, you said you were coming to see me. But why?  It's really early in the morning?  And another thing, didn't the Inners have duty tonight?" she asked.

            "We traded. We took tonight and they have tomorrow," replied Hotaru.

            "I was coming to see you since I've been having the same dream for five nights straight and I think it's time we have a Senshi Meeting."

            Serenity paled at this news.  

            "Five nights.  Could our dreams be the same?  What if they are?" Serenity asked herself.  Michiru asked the same question to the group.

            "How many of us have been having a five-night dream?" she asked the group.  Not waiting for a reply she added, "I think Rei's right, Serenity."

            "Senshi Meeting. Five minutes.  Planet Room. Change and meet there," Serenity ordered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Rei, tell everyone about your dream"

            "It's always the same. The return of the Negaverse."

            Everyone gasped and Serenity took that to mean that over the past five nights most had had the same dream.

            "Any clue to what it means?" she asked Rei.

            "I did a fire reading, but no answers," replied Rei.

            "Any ideas?"

            She never got any replies, because at that moment, the room went dark.


	2. Act 1 Moonlight Moira

Pinebrook-A Middle-size Town in the USA

27th Century

"Monsters have been appearing in small numbers all over the city.  Officials are urging people to use caution and are reassuring citizens that they are doing everything possible to solve the situation.  Sports and weather after this commercial break."

            "Rini, come on your going to be late.  It's the first day of school.  Get up," yelled her mother.

            Rini came running down the stairs and past the kitchen.

            "Bye, Mom."

            "Rini, your lunch and your breakfast."

            Rini ran back to the kitchen, grabbed her lunch box, and ran out the front door.

            "No time got to run or I'll be really late."  The front door slammed behind her.

            "She really needs to get up earlier," sighed her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Rini was usually on time for class at Rose Finishing School, where she was in the ninth grade.  Today was going to be an exception.  She was almost to school and had a minute and half before the first bell rang, when she heard a high-pitch shriek.  She ran towards to screaming.  To her surprise, she saw a young girl about her age being attacked by, what looked to be an overgrown, talking dog on two legs.

            "Help me," the girl pleaded.

            Rini put down her backpack and ran over to the monster.

            "Pick on someone your own size," she yelled.  

The monster grunted and grabbed her.  She had seen her favorite movie, _Miss_

_Congeniality, more than enough times to know what to do.  She used her elbow to hit the creature in the stomach then she stomped on his foot.  She followed this with a punch to his nose and a kick between the legs.  The creature doubled over in pain and then vanished._

            "You okay?"  Rini asked the girl.  She nodded and Rini suggested they run or they would be really late.  As if on cue, the school bell rang.  The girls ran to the school, not noticing that someone had been watching them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I wonder if that girl is the one I'm looking for?  She fought very well, she must be."  She said.  "I'll be sure to be waiting for her when she gets out of school.  Right now I need some food and a cat nap."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After school, Rini walked the girl home, just in case. 

            "Thanks for saving me this morning," the girl said, "I'm Hotaru."

            "I'm Rini.  I'm just glad I was able to help."

            "Where did you learn to do that?"

            "Do what?"

            "Beat that monster up."

            "Believe it or not, I've seen _Miss Congeniality so many times I could probably do that in my sleep," replied Rini.  Hotaru laughed.  _

            "I know what you mean," she said, "I seen many movies lots of times, but I've never seen that one."

            "It's ancient.  It is from the 21st century.  It reminds me of something or someone I used to know."

            "Who?"

            "I don't know, but I know there is a connection somewhere."  

            Hotaru looked up to see that they had reached her house.

            "Would you like to come in?  We could do our homework together."

            "Sure."  The duo walked inside and grabbed a snack from the kitchen.  They took it to Hotaru's room.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Little did they know that they were being watched again.  She had followed them from the school to here.   She stayed back far enough not to be seen, but close enough to listen into the conversation.  She delighted when she followed their voices and found Hotaru's room was on the ground floor.  She sat behind the bushes, hoping no one would spot her and listened to their conversation.  An hour later, she was still waiting and listening when someone walked up behind her.

            "What's shaking, Diana?  Any luck?" he asked.

            "I'm never going to find out if she's the right one.  I've followed her all day and she only been in one fight.  She was telling the other girl how she learnt the moves from a movie." Oh, Khons, do you think I'll ever find her?"

            "Oh, Hotaru," they heard Rini say, " I feel like I've known you forever.  It's like the movie I swear I know you, but from where?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Hotaru said, "I'll see you tomorrow."  Hotaru held the front door open for her new friend.  Khons whispered a quick good-bye to Diana and ran off.  Rini walked down the steps of Hotaru's front walk and almost slipped on a small gray cat.

"Poor thing.  Are you OK?"  Rini asked.

"Mew," replied the cat.  Rini noticed the Band-Aid on the cat's forehead.

"What's this for?" she asked, removing it.  The cat leaped up and ran a short distance away.  Rini looked at where the bandage had been; the spot was bald, in the shape of the crescent moon.

"That mark is familiar," Rini thought to herself, "Where have I seen it before?  Bye, kitty.  Bye, Hotaru."

"Bye, Rini."

Rini walked home, not noticing that she was being followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Just my luck," her follower moaned, "The girl's room has to be on the second floor.  How am I supposed to talk to her or listen to her now?  I certainly can't waltz through the front door."

            Just then, she heard a phone ring.  She ran to the window to listen.

            "Rini, Phone's for you.  It's Hotaru," yelled her father.

            "Coming."

            "Hi, Rini.  Our class picnic is tomorrow, remember?"

            "Hi.  Yep, I remember.  My mom got cookies and I found a blanket we can sit on."

            "Cool.  My mom and I just made an awesome lunch, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out what it is."

            "Man, and I was hoping you'd spill the beans!  Which park are we going to?"

            "The Commons.  I have to go.  See you tomorrow."

            "The Commons.  I think I'll pay Rini my visit then," thought the person outside.

~~~~~~~~~

            The sun was shining high in the sky when Miss Powago's class walked to Boston Commons to enjoy their picnic lunch.  In honor of the special event, the class was allowed to wear normal clothes as they called their non-uniform attire.

            "Hotaru, that lavender shirt looks awesome with those black overalls," Rini told her friend.

            "Thanks.  I love that bunny on your shirt.  It looks so realistic.  The pink goes with your blue jeans.  I love the way your sneakers match your shirt."

            Miss Powago was guiding the students to the section of the park where they would be spending the rest of the day, when Rini noticed her shoe was untied.  She bent over to tie it, not noticing the pair of eyes in the bush.  Hotaru who noticed her friend had stopped, waited for her.

            "Go ahead, Hotaru.  I'll catch up.  You go pick a good spot and I'll be there in a second."

            "Hotaru nodded and ran off to find the perfect spot.  When the eyes in the bush were satisfied that Hotaru was far enough away and that no one was looking, they called Rini's name.  Rini looked up startled and walked closer to the bush.

            "Who's there?" she asked, voice quivering slightly.

            The eyes stepped out of the bush.  Rini was relieved.

"If it isn't the kitty from yesterday," she said, as she picked it up, "Are you following me?"

"My name is Diana."

This announcement startled Rini and she almost dropped the cat.

"You talk?" she asked, not believing her ears.

"Do you talk?"  Diana asked, "I have been searching for a long time for you and I'm glad I found you."

"Looking for me?  Why?"

"Because you are the chosen one.  Your Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice."

Rini was startled at the statement.  Diana took the opportunity to produce a locket, which she gave to Rini.

"This locket will help you become Sailor Moon.  Just brush your hand across it and yell, 'Moonlight Action, Make-up!'  Never let anyone see you transform."

"Me?  Sailor Moon.  It can't be.  Where's the cameras?  Am I being set up?  Sailor Moon is an ancient legend that started in the 21st century.  Everyone knows she doesn't exist."

"They're wrong.  She does exist and you are her.  It is your destiny.  You cannot run from it.  You must fight for peace and justice."

"But…"

A bunch of screams pierced the air and Rini looked towards her classmates.  A large, very creepy creature was attacking them.

"You must transform into Sailor Moon," yelled Diana.

Rini brushed her hand against the locket and yelled, 'MOONLIGHT ACTION, Make-up!'  She was surrounded by silvery moonlight and her clothes changed to a white body suit with a light pink mini skirt.  Her arms were covered in long white gloves and she was wearing knee-high pink boots.  She also had a pink sailor collar with a red bow on the front with her locket on the bow.  There was a red bow on her back, where the body suit and skirt joined.  Around her neck was a pink choker with a red heart.  Her double cone-shaped pink hair was covered, each cone separately, by a red metallic circle with a pair of feathers.  To her surprise, she also had a gold tiara with a red jewel.

"Cool," she said after getting over the initial shock.

"Your friends are in trouble.  You've got to help them," Diana shouted.

"Right," agreed Sailor Moon, running towards the group.  "Stop it you nasty creature.  Those are my friends you're picking on.  In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you."

After the last phrase, Sailor Moon froze.  "I've heard those words before," she thought.  Diana snapped her out of the daze with a loud 'hiss'.  The monster stopped, turned, and started to head for Sailor Moon.  She tried to kick it, but missed.

"Use your tiara like a boomerang," Diana yelled.

"MOON MAGIC."  Sailor Moon pulled off her tiara and threw it at the creature.  It went right through, tearing a hole in his body.  The creature shrieked and became a pile of dust, which vanished.

"I did it," she exclaimed, "I destroyed it."

"Good job," Diana praised.  "But quickly return to your civilian state, before they wake up," she said referring to the children that were beginning to wake up.

"Did you see what happened?" the students asked one another.  "Sailor Moon's real and she saved us."  Rini just smiled.

"Over her," shouted Hotaru, "I got us a spot."  Rini walked over and sat.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Sailor Moon was awesome.  I'm glad she was around to help out."

"Me too," Rini said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tell me what you know about the legend of Sailor Moon," Diana asked, later that evening.

"All I know is that she's the champion of love and justice.  I also know there are several groups of scouts-Inners, Outers, Starlights, Animates, and the Sailors Galaxia and Chibi-Chibi.  Each of the Inners and Outers have a guardian planet, except that the Earth is the guardian of Tuxedo Mask.  The Scouts had a lot of power and were famous."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I recall.  What's next?" she asked Diana.

"We need to find the other scouts and identify the enemy and stop them.  My associate, Khons, is working on finding the other scouts.  We need to take care of the enemy in the meantime."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, after Rini was asleep, Diana let Khons in.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"She's the one, the Sailor Scout of the Moon.  Any luck on your side?"

"None, though Central Command informed me earlier that once we've found and awaken Sailor Moon they were going to move our terminal."

            "To where?"

            "Here, Rini's computer."

            "That'll make it easier," she said as she turned on the computer.  The computer didn't start properly, but instead the screen read, 'Central Control.  Terminal Pi Alpha Seven.'

"Welcome.  Enter Password," the computer demanded.

"The moon is the bunny's tail," Diana answered.

"The galaxy is her playground," added Khons.

"Welcome, Diana and Khons. Enter your codes.  We have new information."

The pair put their paws on a special area of the screen and said their personal codes.

"We have found a girl that is giving off a strong, strange energy.  She could be working for the enemy or she could be on our side.  She goes to Rini's school, Rose Finishing School, except she is in the eleventh grade.  She lives with her parents about ten to fifteen minutes from the school.  Her name is..."


	3. Act 2 Race Against Destiny

            Celeste hit the gas pedal and raced down the road.  Sure she only going five to ten miles an hour over the speed limit, but it made her feel a little better.  She was in a very bad mood.  Driving made her feel relaxed.  Boy did she need to relax after this morning.  The events would not stop replaying in her mind.

~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~

            Around five, Celeste rolled out of her bed and into the shower.  She wanted top be at school early, to practice.  As she finished her shower, she caught the smell of waffles.  She quickly dried of and stepped into her practice outfit.

            "Morning," she said, walking into the kitchen.  She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat on the table.  She placed a couple waffles on her plate and topped them with whipped cream and strawberries.  "You're quiet this morning, mom, anything wrong?"

            "Where were you last night?  I waited up for you until three.  I was worried sick."

            "I was out."

            "Out?  I knew that," her mother said, trying not to yell.  "It didn't take a genius to figure that out."

            "I went to the mall and had car troubles on the way back."

            "Car troubles?  You take perfect care of that car and I know it.  So who's the guy, Celeste?"  Mrs. Deon asked, barely calm.

            "Ther is no guy, Mom.  I went shopping," Celeste answered, trying to stay calm.  "Besides, you know I can't stand boys."

            "And I spent the NIGHT WITH BRAD PITT!" Her mother yelled.  "DON"T LIE TO ME!"

            "I'm not!" exclaimed Celeste.  She got up and picked up her backpack and duffel bag.  "I'm leaving now and I'll be back later."  She slammed the front door on her way out.

~~~~~*End*~~~~~

            "Why doesn't she ever believe me?  She treats me like a stinking two-year-old.  Everything I say is a lie to her," Celeste thought.  "I did have car troubles, and they weren't my fault."

            She made a sharp left onto a residential road, still ticked about this morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Rini was walking across the street when, out of nowhere, a car came racing down the road.  It was heading straight for her.  She was frozen in her shoes.

            "RUN," yelled Hotaru.

            Rini ran, falling as she reached the sidewalk, as the car swerved.  The driver managed to miss both her and anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Celeste swore as she swerved to the right.  "Damn," she exclaimed, under her breath, narrowly missing the young girl and the telephone pole.  She pulled to the curb and parked, whispering a prayer of thanks that no one was hurt.  She got out and walked towards the pink-haired girl.

            "Are you OK?  I didn't see you.  My mind was in a different place," Celeste said.

            "I'll be fine.  A couple black and blues and some scratches from tripping.  Nothing major," was the reply.

            "My name's Celeste."  She offered her hand to the other girl.

            "I'm Rini," she said, taking Celeste's hand.  Hotaru walked over to Rini.

            "You want to go home?" she asked.

            "No, I'm fine.  A little sore but OK," Rini told her.

            Celeste took the opportunity to look the young girls over.  Rini was probably five feet tall max, shorter than she was, but not by too much if you counted her hair.  Boy was her hair pink, but it suited her.  It reminded Celeste of a bunny, with the cone shapes on the top of he head.  For the first time, she noticed the girls' matching outfits.  She opened her mouth to comment, when she realized they were the same as her school uniform.

            "You wouldn't happen to go to Rose Finishing School?" she blurted out.

            The two girls looked taken back, but Hotaru quickly recovered.

            "Yeah, why?" she asked.

            "Because I go there too.  Would you like a ride?  It's the least I can do after almost hitting you."

            Rini and Hotaru exchanged glances.

            "We'd love that.  This is my friend, Hotaru.  Hotaru, this is Celeste."  Rini replied.

            Hotaru and Celeste exchanged hellos and shook hands.  The trio got into the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Most of the ride was spent in silence.  Hotaru braved it and asked a question.

            You said you go to Rose Finishing School, but why aren't you in uniform?"

            I had planned on running this morning, for practice.  Instead, I found myself driving."

            "What changed your mind?" Rini asked.

            "This morning."

            "Huh?" was the response.

            "I find driving relaxing, a way to release energy and calm down.  Normally, I run or ride when I'm upset, but certain situations, like this morning, call for driving."

            "Oh, I see now," Rini said.

            "You run and ride?  What do you ride?" asked Hotaru.

            "Horses and motorcycles.  I run track and cross-country, too."

            "On the school teams?" asked Hotaru.

            "Yep."  Rini realized something and now asked Celeste about it.

            "You're Celeste Deon, aren't you?  You're the school's best athlete."

            "Guilty as charged."

            The two girls laughed.

            "What grade are you two in?"

            "Ninth," replied Rini and Hotaru together.

            "You?" Rini asked.

            "Junior."

            Celeste pulled into the parking lot.

            "Here we are.  We're still a little early.  We've got about ten minutes before the bell."

            "We should go in.  You need to change and we need to get up the stairs," said Hotaru.  Rini nodded in agreement.

            "It's going to take longer than usual," she added.

            "Gotta run.  Thanks for the ride," Hotaru said, getting out of the car.

            "Thanks, Celeste," Rini added as she got out.  "See you around."

            "Bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Rini sat on the counter in the bathroom while Hotaru cleaned her knee.  Suddenly, the pair heard a faint but distinct 'mew' from one of their bags.  Before either girl could move, Rini's bag fell over and a gray cat's head popped out.

            "Diana!" Rini exclaimed, "What are you doing here?  I could get in major trouble."

            "Mew," was the reply.

            "Diana?  Isn't that the cat you saw around my house?"

            "Yeah, she followed me home."

            "Cool.  What's not cool, however, is the fact we have to get her out of here before the bell rings."

            "I know, but its going to take me forever to get down the stairs and back with my knee," Rini said.  She looked at her friend and added, "and you're out of breath."

            Hotaru nodded in agreement.  From outside the bathroom came the sound of approaching footsteps.  The girls exchanged glances, but before either could react, the door opened and the person came in.  Rini pushed Diana into her bag as the newcomer came around the corner.

            "Aren't you two going to be late?" asked a familiar voice.

            "Celeste!" Rini exclaimed, noticeably both relieved and surprised.

            "Guess you weren't excepting me."

"No, we thought you were a teacher," Hotaru explained.

            "Something wrong?"

            "Sort of," answered Rini.

            "Sort of? Like?"

            "Like this," answered Rini, opening her bag to reveal Diana.  "She slipped in and now we need to get her back outside.  My knee's killing me and Hotaru needs to catch her breath."

            "Tell you what," Celeste started, "I'll take her out.  I have to go to my car anyway.  It's my way of apologizing for this morning."

            "You'd do that?" asked Hotaru, incredulously.

            "Yeah, my homeroom teacher knows where I'm going."

            "Thanks," Rini said, handing Diana to Celeste.  Celeste cradled the cat in her arms.

            "Aren't you going to put her in a bag or something?" Hotaru asked.

            "Nah.  If anyone asks, I'll jut say I found her wandering the hall.  I'll go now so I don't miss too much of homeroom."

            "Thanks again," Rini said, "I really appreciate this."

            "No problem."  Celeste said, walking out of the bathroom.  She carried Diana down the stairs.

            "She's giving off a lot of energy," Diana thought.  "Could she be the one?"  She made a mental note to talk to Rini later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The final bell rang and Rini flew down the stairs.  Hotaru was waiting at the door for her and the pair started their walk home.  After this morning, Rini was especially cautious.

            "Don't worry.  I bet Celeste is still at practice."

            "I know, but…"

            "I understand."

            They walked in silence until they reached Hotaru's house.

            "I'll see you tomorrow," Rini said.

            "OK.  See you nice and early."  Rini groaned.

            "Don't remind me," Rini said.  The duo had agreed to meet early and study for tomorrow's spelling bee.

            "Yep.  And don't worry about Celeste."

            "Bye."

            "Bye."  Rini walked home and let herself into the house.  "Anyone home?"

            "Up here," Diana replied.  Rini went up to her room where she found Diana and another cat at her computer.

            "What are you doing?" she asked.  "I didn't know you could use a computer."

            "We're communicating with Central Command.  Your computer is our terminal.  Don't worry, your computer can still function as a normal compute," answered the unfamiliar cat.  Rini shot Diana a questioning glance.  Diana got the hint.

            Rini, this is my partner Khons.  Khons, this is Rini, also known as Sailor Moon."

            "Glad to finally meet you. It's been too long."

            "Nice to meet you too.  Where did he come from?" she asked Diana.

            "Huh?"

            "Why is he here?"

            "He's collecting information on a possible new enemy or new scout."

            "Oh."

            "Rini," Khons interrupted.  "Do you recognize this girl?"  Rini looked at the screen and gasped.

            "That's Celeste."

            "The girl who took me outside, right?"

            "Yeah."

            "She gave off a strange energy," Diana informed them.  "Did she act weird?"

            "You mean besides the fact she almost hit me?"

            "When did this happen?" asked Khons, worried.

            "On my way to Hotaru's house.  She came out of nowhere.  Diana, you were in my bag, didn't you feel me fall?"

            Diana and Khons exchanged glances.

            "Um, no, I didn't feel you fall.  I was asleep," Diana said, looking embarrassed.  "Did she do anything else weird?"

            "She did come into the bathroom while you were there."

            "What's so unusual about that?" questioned Khons.

            "Her classroom is on the first floor.  The bathroom we were in is on the third floor.  She also came in and it was like…" Rini's voice trailed off.

            "Like what?" both cats asked.

            "Like she knew we needed help."

            Diana and Khons again exchanged glances.  Behind them, the computer beeped and Khons turned towards it to enter this new information.

            "You should start your homework now.  Try to finish it now, we may need you later," Diana informed Rini.

            Rini sighed and resigned herself to starting her math homework.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Celeste was tired and sweaty.  She had come straight home after practice, not stopping to shower.  She was hoping to catch her mother before she left for tonight's party.  She pulled into the driveway and parked the car.  The garage was closed, but that didn't mean anything.  In fact, it could means a dozen things.  Celeste sighed and let herself into the house.

            "Anyone home?" she asked.  The only reply was silence.  "Great," she thought, "they've already left."  She dumped her school bag on the couch and went to the kitchen for a drink.  On the refrigerator door was a note.  Her mother had left her some money for pizza and said they wouldn't be home till late and not to wait up.  Celeste muttered a few choice words and grabbed a bottle of water.  She gulped down half the bottle and decided to take a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Khons was done entering information and was waiting for Central Command to process it.  Rini was still working on her homework.  Done with her math, she had moved on to French.  Diana walked over and sat next to Khons.

            "What are you doing?" Rini asked.

            "Last night, Central Command," Diana said, pointing her head to the computer, "said they had new recognizance information for us.  What they found was a girl who was giving off a lot of strange energy.  The girl goes to your school and is a junior.  She lives with her parents.  Her name is Celeste."

            "You don't mean?  _Celeste?"_

            "Yes, the girl from today."

            "Got it," Khons announced.

            "Got what?"

            "More about Celeste."

            "Go ahead," Diana said.

            "Celeste Deon.  Born on January 27, she's 17 years old.  She's an Aquarius born at 5:30am.  That makes her rising sign an Aquarius with Capricorn tendencies.  Her birthstone, flower and color are Amethyst, Violet, and blue, respectively.  Celeste is a type B and is 5 foot 8.  She weighs 145 pounds.  She has brown hair and green eyes.  She lives with her parents and has one brother who currently lives in Paris."

            "Wow, how'd you get all that?" Rini asked.

            "Central Command did a bio-scan of her hair," Khons told Rini.

            "How'd they get the hair?"

            "When she took me outside."

            "We used your scanner to send it to them."

            "Will wonders never cease?" Rini said, more to herself than anything.

            The two felines chuckled.

            "Probably not," Diana said, "at least not anytime soon."

            "Why is Celeste so special and important?

            "Because she is giving off so much energy, we need to keep an eye on her.  She may be part of the enemy group."

            "Celeste?"

            "Yes, who knows after this morning.  Remember that she almost hit you.  She could have been trying to hurt you."

            "Diana, please."

            "We'll have to go investigate.  That's why I made sure you started your homework when you came home.  Come on, let's go."

            Rini left a note for her parents and grabbed her bike.  Following Khons' directions, she headed for Celeste's house.  Diana had her stop a couple blocks away.

            "Stop here and hide your bike.  This neighborhood is mostly empty, but we can't take risks.  Now, let's go."

            Before they had moved two steps, Khons cleared his throat.

            "Forgetting something, Diana?"

            "I guess I did."  She produced a pen with a gem on the top and handed it to Rini.  "This is the Luna Pen.  It disguises you as someone else.  To use it, hold up the pen and ay 'Disguise Power, turn me into a' and what you want to become.  It is only for scout business.  Better use it now so Celeste doesn't recognize you."

            Rini held up the pen.  "Disguise Power, turn me into a makeup saleswoman."  She was engulfed in a yellow light and could feel her clothes melt away as a new outfit appeared.  Her hair was shorter and she now wore makeup and carried a sales kit.  Together with Khons and Diana, Rini headed for Celeste's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Celeste had just pulled on some clothes and was drying her hair when the doorbell rang.  She opened it to find a saleswoman on the doorstep.

            "How can I help you?

            "I'm from Sporty Looks Cosmetic Stores.  I wonder if I might have a few moments of your time."

            Celeste resisted the urge to slam the door in this woman's face.  "Come in.  Can I get you something?"

            "No, thanks.  I heard you were a famous high school athlete and my company was wondering if you'd be interested in being our spokeswoman."

            "Me? …"  Her was cut off by the opening of the front door.

            "Celeste, honey, are you home?" her mother's voice drifted into the living room.

            "In here."

Celeste's mother appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry to disturb you.  I left something here that I need.  Your father took his own car to the party so we'll both be home later."

"Ok."  With that, her mother headed towards her bedroom.  She had found what she was looking for and was getting ready to leave again when the doorbell rang.  Celeste opened the door.  Another saleswoman was standing there.  Before she had a chance to ask who she was, a scream came from the living room.  Celeste dashed towards the living room with the saleswoman close behind.  She skidded to a halt outside the door.  Inside the living room, Celeste's mother was slumped on the floor, a large monster standing nearby.  The first saleswoman was gone, replaced by a woman in a tight brown bodysuit.  It reminded Celeste of Seven of Nine from _Star Trek Voyager.  The monster, which looked like a cross between a rabid dog and a robot, was posing to do something to Celeste's mother, but what she didn't know.  She picked up the closet thing, a vase, and hurled it at the creature.  It recoiled and took several steps back._

"Gronan, do what you'd like here, finish them off or not, but I'm leaving," the mysterious woman said to the creature as she disappeared.

As this whole scene unfolded, the second saleswoman, Rini searched for an answer. She decided transforming form her saleswoman form to Sailor Moon was a good idea, but decided to hold off.  She was afraid Celeste would recognize her.  Gronan had moved towards Mrs. Deon, ready to strike.  Celeste grabbed a pillow off the floor and threw it.  Gronan's attention was caught and the monster changed its target to Celeste.  It was getting ready to strike.

            "NO.  DON'T TOUCH HER! MOONLIGHT ACTION, make up!"  Rini's saleswoman form gave way to her transformation as Sailor Moon.

How dare you try to harm a great athlete and her mother.  You are pure evil.  I'm Sailor Moon.  In the name of the moon, I will punish you for your evil way."

Celeste's mouth dropped open and Gronana looked at Sailor Moon.

"Where'd you come from?" Celeste asked.

"Later."

"Sailor Moon, I shall destroy you."

"Moon Magic."  Her tiara hit the monster, which recoiled, but didn't destroy it.  It did make the monster weaker.  Celeste was ticked and now took her anger out on the monster.  With a kick, she sent it flying.  The monster got up and flung its vine-like arms at Celeste, trapping her.  All of a sudden, an orange-yellow light filled the room.  The monster couldn't stand the light and loosened its grasp.  The light dimmed slightly, but it was enough to see that the source of the light was Celeste's forehead.  Diana peered at it and gasped.

"The symbol of Uranus.  Celeste is Sailor Uranus."  She produced a wand, which she threw at Celeste.  "Hold it up and yell 'I call upon the power of Uranus to help me!"

"Why?" Celeste asked.

"Moon Magic."  Again, her tiara hit the monster, making it weaker, but not destroying it.

"You must become Sailor Uranus and fight along side Sailor Moon.  It is your destiny."

"What happens if I say that phrase?"

"Moon Magic…darn."  Sailor Moon had missed the moving monster, who still held on to Celeste.

"You accept your destiny as a Sailor Scout and your duty to protect the Moon Kingdom, Earth, everything really."

"MOON MAGIC."  Celeste fell to the floor as Sailor Moon's tiara sliced the monster's arms.

"And if I don't?"  Diana shuddered at the thought.

"According to the legend, the Sailor Scouts can not be awaked if one scout refuses her destiny.  If the Scouts can't protect the galaxy, it will fall to the enemy."

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF URANUS TO HELP ME!"  Celeste was surrounded by a orange-yellow, almost gold, cloud.  Her clothes transformed into a gold mini-skirt, white bodysuit, navy bows on the front and back, a navy sailor collar, and a navy choker.  The jewel on her tiara and thetops of her gloves were also navy.  Her feet sported a pair of gold ankle boots.  Her choker was not decorated.  Uranus' front bow, where Sailor Moon's had her locket, was a gold circular pin.

"Oh my God," Sailor Moon whispered.  Sailor Uranus was still in shock.

"Uranus, attack.  Look within and feel your power."  Uranus concentrated with her eyes closed.  When she found what she was looking for, she opened them and gave the monster a piercing glance.

"How dare you hurt my family," she said, addressing the creature.  "I'll make you pay.  URANUS CLOUD SHOWER!"  A burst of clouds of energy hit the monster.  It screamed and turned into dust.  The dust vanished and Sailor Moon bent over Celeste's mother.

"She's sleeping now.  She's fine and will be up soon."  Khons came in just as she finished.

"Oh my…"

"We found her," Diana stated.  Before Khons could ask his next question, Sailor Moon cleared her throat.

"Diana, now what?"

"A talking cat, no two talking cats.  I'm dreaming." interjected Sailor Uranus.

"You'll both have to detransform.  It;'s OK for you two to know each other's civilian identities.  Your both Sailor Scouts."  Diana informed them.  "We'll finish this after Mrs. Deon leaves.  No, Celeste, you are not dreaming.  Now, quick, before she wakes up."

"Mom, are you OK? Celeste asked.  Rini was shocked.  Celeste didn't mention her being Sailor Moon.

"What happened?" Mrs. Deon asked.

"You blacked out, Mom."

"Oh dear,"  Mrs. Deon said, sitting up.  "Maybe, I shouldn't go to the party after all."

"Mrs. Deon, how do you feel?" asked Rini.

"Fine, like I just woke up from a refreshing nap."

"Then it's OK fto go to the party."  Her statement was met with quizzing stares.  "My dad's a doctor.  This happens a lot, especially lately.  As long as the person feels like they just woke up from some sort of refreshing sleep, they're fine.  By the way, I'm Rini."

Nice to meet you.  Your father doesn't happen to be Dr. Kamra?"

"Why, yes he is."

"He never mentioned a daughter named Rini."

"My name's actually Usagi, but I prefer Rini, which is also my middle name."

"Makes sense now."  Mrs. Deon was now standing.  "I should get going.  Nice to have met you, Rini.  I'll see you later, Celeste."  Celeste and Rini waved to Mrs. Deon as she left.

"You're Sailor Moon?" Celeste asked as soon as they were back into the living room."

"Guilty."

"I'm dreaming.  Pinch me."  Rini pinched Celeste.  "OW."

"You said 'pinch me'."

"I'm not dreaming.  So I guess the talking cats are real."

"Yes we are.  I'm Diana, Rini's guardian and advisor."

"I'm Khons, your guardian and advisor."

"My guardian and advisor?"

"Yes."

"How am I supposed to tell my mother I have a cat?"

"You'll come up with something," Diana said.

"Right now, we need to leave.  Rini needs to get home for dinner and you probably have homework.  We'll meet here tomorrow after school.  Will your mom be home?"

Celeste thought.  "No, tomorrow's her Ladies Society Meeting.  My dad's leaving for Chicago in the morning.  No one will be home."

"Good.  We'll meet right after school.  Any problems?"

"Not for me," Rini said.

"Nope, no practice tomorrow."

Celeste walked everyone to the door.  "Bye, see you tomorrow.  I'll pick you up at your friend's house in the morning."

"Okay."

"I'll bring you home, too."

Rini nodded.  "Bye."  She left with both cats.  Celeste stood in the door.

I must be crazy," she said to herself as she closed the door.  "Crazy or stupid."


	4. Act 3 Destiny Deciphered

            Rini raced down the front step as the final bell finished ringing.  At the bottom, Celeste was waiting for her.  

            "How was your day, Rini?"

            "Same old, boring classes.  How bout yours?"

            "Nothing that was interesting, at least not as interesting as last night."

            Rini laughed.  "I know what you mean.  Everything's boring compared to that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Diana and Khons were waiting for the pair when they reached Celeste's house. Celeste let everyone into the house and checked the refrigerator note for her mother's standard, "Dinner's in the fridge, I'll be home late" note.  She opened the refrigerator and groaned.  It was empty except for half a bottle of milk, assorted beverages and a couple other miscellaneous things.  She preformed the same check on the freezer and found it just as barren.  She made a mental note to remind her mother they needed food.  As she shut the freezer door, Rini walked into the kitchen.

            "Want something to drink?" Celeste asked, grabbing a bottle of water for herself.

            "Water's fine." Celeste threw her a bottle. Rini caught it, almost stepping on Diana in the process.  "Sorry, Diana."

            "Let's get started. There's so much information to go over and not a lot of time," was the feline's reply.

            The quartet sat at the dining hall table.  Khons and Diana conferred for a couple seconds before Khons addressed the pair.

            "The past couple days have brought the two of you to light as Sailor Soldiers or Scouts.  I'm sure you've both heard of the original Sailor Soldiers that lived in the 20th century." Rini and Celeste nodded as Khons continued, "So I'm also assuming you know about Crystal Tokyo". Again, this was met with nods. "Crystal Tokyo as you know will be ruled by Neo-Queen Serenity when it starts in 300 years."

            "Of course this doesn't explain why the two of you have been awaken as senshi," Diana added. "But it's imperative to understand it.  The original scouts included the Inners, Outers, Animates, and Starlights.  In all there were close to two dozen senshi.  They fought together for justice and peace. Now you will have to do the same."

            "Why us and why now?" asked Celeste as Rini nodded in silent agreement.

            "We're still working on obtaining the why now, but we were sent to Earth with the instructions to awaken the Sailor Soldiers when we knew it was time.  We would recognize each scout because of your energy signatures and bioscans.  In order to obtain this information, we have to watch potential scouts closely.  And before you ask why you're been awaken and what makes you scouts, that information will become clear only when all the senshi have been awaken," Khons answered.

            "It was a built in precaution," added Diana.  "If all the scouts aren't willing to accept their destiny, then the scouts essentially can not be reawakened."

            "Reawakened?" Rini asked.

            "Yes, each senshi's power's were awakened within her when she reached a certain age," Khons answered.

            "So all the scouts are female, then?" asked Celeste.

            "Yes. Tuxedo Mask, the guardian of the Earth is the only male, but then again, he's not considered a sailor senshi," Diana replied.

            "How do the scouts become reawakened?  And if they all must accept their destiny, why are we already able to be reawakened?" questioned Rini.

            "Before you answer that, is anyone besides me hungry?" asked Celeste glancing at the clock.  It was already 6pm.

            "I'm starving," Rini replied, "but I should be getting home."

            "Why don't you call your mom and see if you can stay the night.  My mom won't be back till dawn and won't care anyway. Pizza sound good?"

            "Sounds great.  Cheese would be fine."  Khons and Diana nodded in agreement.  By the way, where is the bathroom?"

            "Down the hall to the left," Celeste replied, hand over the receiver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After dinner, the group reconvened for more discussion. Rini was still bothered by her earlier question, for the guardians had neglected to answer it.

            "Like I asked before dinner, how do the scouts become reawakened?  And why were Celeste and I able to be reawakened if all the scouts must accept their destiny first?"

            "The two of you are important to the scouts.  You were reawakened because you are the true leaders of the group.  However, if one of the scouts refuses her destiny, then you'll lose your powers and will once again become dormant senshi," answered Diana.

            "What?" Celeste asked.  "Are you saying, if one person refuses her destiny, Rini and I go back to being normal?"

            "Pretty much.  You won't remember any of this either," replied Khons.

            "That sucks, but it still doesn't answer the how," was Rini's reply.

            "No one knows how the senshi will be reawakened.  It has been kept secret so the enemies can't get at the information.  Even Central Command can't access that information.  The only people who know of the Reawaking is the Senshi of Crystal Tokyo and Neo-Queen Serenity," Diana supplied.

            "That helps a lot," was Celeste's sarcastic reply.

            "We know.  It'll take time.  The first step is probably to identify potential scouts.  We'll have to work from there," Khons sighed.

            Rini sighed. Celeste looked at the clock.  "Since there's nothing we can do tonight, I suggest we get some sleep.  School tomorrow, though I'm not looking forward to it."

            "Me neither."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Find anything?" Diana asked Khons, who was typing on the computer.  They had went back to Rini's house shortly after Rini and Celeste fell asleep.

            "A couple centers of energy.  Nothing definite as of yet, but I'm working on it.  One of the centers has moved."

            "Moved?"

            "Yeah.  I've been tracking it for a while.  It started in the New Mexico area and is slowly moving in our direction."

            "Enemy?"

            "No idea yet.  I'm working on it."

            "You think that we'll be able to awaken them in time?"

            "I hope so.  If we don't, I hate to think of what will happen."

            "We both know what will happen," was Diana's quiet reply.  "We've seen it."

            "Aye, that we have."


	5. Act 4 Temple Mayhem

            "Oh, no," yelled Rini.

            "What?" was the reply.

            "It's 7:45.  There is no way we'll make it in time for homeroom."

            "Damn," Celeste swore.  "Just grab everything, you can change en route.  If we leave now, we may make it on time. Just pray there's no traffic."

            "When are you going to change?"

            "Don't worry. Let's get going."  The pair grabbed their stuff and ran outside.  Celeste threw the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.  Once out, she put the car in drive and put the petal to the metal.  In the backseat, Rini was getting changed.  By the time they had reached the end of the road, she had her uniform on and was climbing over the seat.  "Seatbelt," Celeste reminded her and she put it on.  After, she glanced over at the dashboard, according to the speedometer (which she hoped was wrong), Celeste was doing 60-65mph in a 40mph area.  Miraculously (probably because of Celeste's lead foot), they hit the school parking lot with five minutes to spare.

            "That was close," Rini remarked as she got out.  It was the first time she noticed Celeste's pajama's looked like her practice outfit.  She now knew why Celeste hadn't stopped to change.

            "Now we run like the wind to homeroom and hope the bell is a couple seconds off."  Rini nodded.  "I'll catch up with you after school."

            "Bye," but it was too late, Celeste was already inside the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Across town, Seraphina Damon was just waking up.  For her, school didn't start till 9 on a normal morning.  Then again, this was no normal morning.  Since it was Friday, she had no classes.  However, eighth-graders and teachers from Pinebrook Academy would be coming to the temple.  The headmistress had cleared the trip weeks ago and now the morning had arrived.

Seraphina jumped out of bed and raced to the shower.  She was anxious and excited at the upcoming day.  She wanted to be sure everything was in order when they arrived.  Thankfully, the temple had retreat space, because the trip was an overnight one.  If it went well, Seraphina was thinking of hosting weekend retreats for others.  Before long, the bus was pulling into the temple's driveway.  She went out to greet her guests.

            Teachers and students started to pour off the bus.  In the meantime, another bus pulled in behind the first and also started to unload.  Seraphina started to panic, trying to go through everything in her head.  Had she remembered to tell the cook to come in? Yes, he'd arrive around 11 to begin preparations for dinner.  Had the retreat area been cleaned? Several times over.

            "Students, please!" one of the teachers yelled, snapping Seraphina back to reality.  "Quickly and quietly gather around.  This is a special overnight trip and I expect everyone to be on their best behavior.  I'll have no problems calling anyone's parents if they misbehave."  Seraphina realized that the teacher speaking was actually the headmistress. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I'd like to introduce our hostess, Miss Seraphina Damon."  Seraphina stepped forward.

            "I'd like to welcome you all to the Pantheon Temple.  Before we begin, I believe that everyone would probably like to put their things away.  The girls will be in the North House and the boys will be in the East House.  All lunches should be left in the gazebo in the Courtyard in the middle of the four houses.  They'll stay cool there.  In ten minutes, we'll all meet in the Main building behind the temple."  The group of students ran to their assigned areas, many having been to the temple before.  Seraphina smiled, knowing that everything would be fine.

            After a quick tour and lunch, the students were broken into groups and assigned tasks.  Since the trip was focused around learning the temple life, Seraphina decided the best way to learn it, was through living it.  She assigned one group to the kitchen to help the cook, another was sent to the clerk in the temple shop, other students were sent about to clean and sweep, a fourth group was given leisure time.  The last group, Seraphina kept to teach herself.  She was looking for an assistant for the summer.  She was hoping to find one through the retreats she was having.  She taught her group the basics of being a priestess or priest of the temple.  They learnt prayers, etiquette, and other skills needed.  After dinner, the groups rotated of the final time and Seraphina received a new final group to instruct.  This time, one of the girls caught her attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Darissa Ashland really didn't want to go to the temple on this field trip.  Now she felt strangely at ease here.  She loved to cook, but today, for some reason, she couldn't focus her mind on it.  Home Economics was her favorite class, but today, she was all thumbs in those areas.  She had no skill for selling and had become frustrated when her group had been assigned to help the clerk.

            Here, under the watchful eye of Seraphina, she felt a strange calm.  Yet, she didn't know how to explain it.  It was almost as if it was a combination of peace and serenity as well as feeling of being home.  Home for her though was not the temple, but a small apartment close to the school.  Her parents, foreign ambassadors, were never home.  They had lived in outside the country since she was 10, and since then she had lived on her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Celeste was waiting after school to drive Rini home.  Her practice had been canceled for unknown reasons.  Rini was silent on the drive, but once they reached her house, she invited Celeste in.

            "Come on in and stay for dinner.  My mother won't mind."

            "You sure."

            "You kidding?  She makes enough food to feed an army."

            "Ok, then.  I'll stay," laughed Celeste.

            "Is your mom home?" Rini asked, unlocking the door.

            "Not for a while.  She called this morning to say she's flying out to be with my dad."

            "Ugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         Seraphina was impressed with Darissa's work and attention.  She considered Darissa to have potiential and decided to keep her after.

         "I'd like you to remain after," she said, addressing Darissa.

         "Yes, Seraphina."  The other students filed out, heading to their bunks for the night.

         "What's your name?"

         "Darissa Ashland."

         "Tell me about yourself."

         "Most people call me Dari.  My birthday is December second.  I'm 13 years old.  I live in a small apartment near the academy.  I live alone and have since I was 10.  My parents are foreign ambassadors; they've been out of the country for three years."

         "Do you have a job?"

         "Not yet.  The government sends a stipend each month as part of my parent's benefits."

         "Would you like one?"

         "A job?  That depends on what it would be."

         "My assistant."

         "Your assistant." Darrissa squeaked.

         "Yes, I need help running this place.  My original plan was to hire someone for the summer, but if you'd like to start Monday, that'd work."

         "Monday? So soon? Can I think about it?"

         "Sure. Sleep on it and let me know in the morning."

         "Thanks. Night"

         "Night." Darissa headed to the North House for the night.  Seraphina watched her walk away.  After Darissa was out of sight, she sighed, wondering if she had made the right choice.  There was one way to find out.  Seraphina left the main temple and headed for her special meditation room.  This was where she did her fire readings.  She decided now would be the right time for one.

         She consulted her herb book for the right ones to add.  Normaly, she'd use her own, but she wanted to add Darissa's too. Since Darissa was born December second, that made her a Sagittarius.  Seraphina went the cabinet and pulled out the correct herbs and spices.  Kneeling in front of the fire, she placed the herbs in front of her.  Gazing into the fire she began to chant:

_                                 Lord and Lady, please be with me tonight_

_                                 Help to keep this fire burning bright,_

_                                 So that the answers I seek will be revealed _

_                                 Fire, burning bright, let nothing be concealed_

Seraphina threw the herbs in the flames and waited for the vision.  Suddenly, an image became clear, but Seraphina recognized none of the figures, there were two girls in what reminded her of the old sailor senshi uniforms she had read about.  The other figure was an extremely weird male figure, which looked like something out of the ancient myths of Greece or Rome.  She was troubled by this, for it was not the answer she seeked, yet something seemed urgent about it.  She released the powers of the deities she had invoked.  She gave up trying to comprehend the meaning and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         Diana jumped awake when the computer alarm started to ring.  She hopped off the bed where Rini was sleeping and ran over the terminal.  Quickly entering her password, she silenced the alarm before the entire household awoke.  She grew pale as she saw the alert that had set the alarm off.

         Jumping back on the bed, she batted Rini until she woke up.  Rini quickly got up and woke up Celeste.  After the two changed, they were out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         Seraphina was ready for bed when she remembered that had left her planner in the meditation room.  Sighing, she got back up, threw on her housecoat and slippers.  Walking down the hall, Seraphina felt a presence behind her.

         "Who's there?" she asked, receiving no reply.  _Probably just one of the kids paying a trick on me_, she thought.  She tried to shrug of the uneasy feeling.  Upon reaching the main temple, she quickly located her planner.  She turned to leave and bumped into something.  She screamed and started to back up.  In the moonlight, she could see what she bumped into was not human.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         Darissa was out for a walk, when she heard a scream come from the main temple.  She dashed across the gazebo and into the temple.  She skidded to a halt when she saw the creature standing in one of the doorways.

         "Holy crap," she swore.  _What the hell is that thing?  Bet yet, what is it doing here?_  

         Quickly recovering, she felt her Karate skills kick in.  Feeling the kick on its back, the creature swung around, grabbed Darissa and spun back to its original position.  Seraphina used the distraction to grab the largest stick she could find.  Once the creature was facing her, she charged at it, hitting it over the head.  The monster got extremely ticked at this new fighter and threw Darissa against the wall.  As she blacked out, she saw the monster grab Seraphina with its hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         Celeste followed Diana's instructions to the location the terminal had specified.

         "Oh my god," Rini muttered as they pulled up in front of the Pantheon Temple.  "This is where the monster is??"

         "According to our information," replied Diana.

         "Let's do it," Celeste said, looking at Rini.  Before Rini could answer, Diana interrupted.

         "Celeste, Command Central gave us a new transformation phrase for you."  She explained, "The first one you used was designed to identify you to your powers.  You're new phrase is Uranian Action, make-up."

         Celeste nodded at Rini.  

         "MOONLIGHT ACTION"

         "URANIAN ACTION"

         "Make-up!" shouted the two girls.  As soon as the transformations were complete, they ran for the main temple.  Seeing the monster, Sailor Uranus attacked.

         "URANUS CLOUD SHOWER."  The creature shrieked in pain.  It reacted by throwing the unconscious Seraphina on top of Darissa who was still out.  Sailor Moon gasped at the sight of the two girls in a heap.  She recognized one as the temple priestess

         "How dare you hurt a priestess and an innocent girl.  I am Sailor Moon, protector of the innocent.  In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you."

         "You are evil and have no right to be in such a sacred place.  I am Sailor Uranus, and on behalf of Uranus, I'll make you pay."

         "MOON MAGIC."  The disc hit the monster's left arm, severing it.  Uranus took advantage of that and grabbed its right.  Using all her strength, she flipped the monster onto its back.  She glance met Sailor Moon's and she nodded in silent agreement.

         "MOON MAGIC"

         "URANUS CLOUD SHOWER."  The two attacked combined and upon hitting the monster, the creature turned into dust and disappeared.  Sailor Moon ran over to the heap of girls and pulled Seraphina off Darissa.  As she did so, Darissa groaned.  She opened her eyes and nearly screamed.

         "Please don't scream," Sailor Moon pleaded.  Darissa's mouth was open, but no sound was produced.

         "We got company coming," Sailor Uranus announced, pointing outside.  The fight had woken the whole complex and the people were starting to run over.  "We got to get out of here."

         Sailor Moon nodded.  "Take care of the priestess," she told a startled Darissa, who just nodded.  The two scouts ran for the car and took off.  Sailor Uranus pulled off the main road into an alley.  There the pair detransformed. 

         "That was too damn close for comfort," Celeste said.

         "It doesn't matter if the world knows the Sailor Senshi exist, but not until you have all been awakened," Diana explained.  "You did the right thing without being told."

         "I was afraid someone would recognize us," Celeste explained.

         "Not possible," Khons announced.  "Your powers protect you from that."

         "That's good," Rini replied.  "Can we go home now?"

         Diana nodded.  "It's been a long night."


	6. Act 5 Kismet Dialogues

Around noon, Celeste and Rini finally wokeup**.**

"Morning, everyone," said Rini as she headed out to the bathroom.  When she came back, Celeste was already dressed.

"Morning. Can we not do that again at that hour?" she asked, as she dashed for the bathroom.  Rini slipped into her outfit of the day.

"Morning, girls," Diana replied, "Unfortunately, the enemy doesn't take requests.  They attack when they feel like it."

The two girls groaned.

"That sucks," was Celeste's reply.

"You're telling me?" Rini asked.

"Breakfast, waffles and sausage! I'm leaving it on the table because I need to leave!" yelled Rini's mother.  The two girls needed no further prodding and dashed down the stairs.  They came to a screeching halt in the living room.  On the TV, the noon news was playing.

"Last night, the famous Pantheon Temple was attacked by a mysterious creature.  No one was killed. Only two people were injured. We now go live to Jennifer who's at the temple."

"Mark, I'm standing here with the temple priestess, Seraphina, and her assistant,  Darissa.  Seraphina, I understand you were one of the injured last night. Is this correct?" 

"Yes, that would be correct."

"Do you recall what happened?"

"Not really. All I remember is bumping into something that definitely wasn't human.  At first I thought it was one of the students on the retreat playing a trick on me. But when it picked me up with its tentacles, I realized I was wrong.  The last thing I remember is getting thrown up against the wall."

"Darissa, you were also present last night. Could you tell us what happened?"

"I was out for a walk when I heard a scream come from the main temple. I ran over to find this thing holding Seraphina. I gave it a kick and it through me against the wall. I remember coming to later. Seraphina had been tossed on top of me and there were two others in the room.  They looked like the old Sailor Senshi from the legends."

"Oh shit," commented Celeste.

"Diana, we have a problem," Rini yelled.

Diana came bounding down the stairs just in time to catch the end of the segment.  As the station went to a commercial break, she sighed.

"Might want to grab some breakfast girls. The damage is already done, so there's no use trying to rush to prevent it.  For now, let's see what they say."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "How bad's the damage?" Rini asked as she flicked off the TV.  The station had just finished playing its special report on the sightings pf what could be sailor senshi as well as a look-back at the senshi of old.

            "Uh, the damage to my stomach may be disastrous if we don't eat soon," Celeste piped up. "I never knew a special report could run for 8 hours."

            "Yeah, dinner would be a good idea," Khons replied as he entered the house for the first time all day.

            "Good gods, Khons! Next time make some noise as you come in!" Diana shrieked as the three girls jumped.

            "Sorry bout that.  I didn't mean to scare anyone. I was prowling around town for a damage estimate."

            "Let's find something to eat. And we can discuss this over dinner. Anyone want anything in particular?" asked Celeste.

            "It's up to you dears. We cats aren't picky," replied Diana.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "How bad is the damage?" Celeste inquired.

            "Hard to tell. A lot of people believe that it was a couple of gangs that got into a fight at the temple and that one group was girls dressed like senshi.  At the same time, lots of others believe the senshi are back to protect the Earth," Khons reported.

            "Great, where does that put us now?" Rini questioned, beating Celeste to it.

            "I'm not exactly sure.  You can't be recognized individually, but you can be recognized as senshi.  The problem at the moment lies in the fact that you two are the only two awakened.  Until the others are called forth, the team is not complete," Diana paused.

            Khons continued, "Now more than ever the survival of Crystal Tokyo and the Earth depend on the Sailor Senshi.  If things do not precede right, Crystal Tokyo will never exist and humankind would be doomed to suffer at the hands of the Dark family."

            "But that doesn't explain why us being spotted is a problem," Rini pointed out.

            "You're right it doesn't," Khons agreed.  "If you recall, if any one of you should choose not to accept this destiny, then the power of those awakened will become dormant. And the awakened will lose all memories of this time.  Unfortunately, no one will lose the memory of the existence of the senshi."

            "I get it!" Rini announced. "If we were to become dormant, the people would look for us, getting their hopes up only to be shot down, right?

            "Something like that," Diana replied. "Now our job it to find the other potential senshi and awaken them.  And we must do it soon."

            "How?" the girls asked in unison.

            "We're tracking possible senshi by biosignatures.  So far all we've come up with is a moving biosignature. It started in New Mexico, but we have no idea where it's heading and who it is," Khons supplied

            "Who or what it is," corrected Diana.

            "You mean there could be a monster on the loose?" asked Celeste.

            "Potentially," Diana replied, " but there's nothing we can do about it until it comes this way.  At least for now."

            "And right now, there's nothing else that can be done.  So you guys can run off if you want," added Khons.

            "Movie?" asked Celeste.

            "Works for me," was Rini's reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Aisheeya Deon got off the bus and started walking around to stretch her legs.  Consulting the bus routes, she noted that she had a couple more transfers before she arrived in Pinebrook.  She sighed, knowing that meant many more hours on a bus, which wasn't something she was looking forward to.  She had been on a bus since she left New Mexico a couple days ago.

            Folding the map, she looked for a pay phone.

            "Miswell, call and let them know where I am," she muttered.


	7. Act 6 Tangled Web

            "Ouch, someone's sleeping on my foot," complained Celeste, without opening her eyes, "Do I even want to know what time it is?"

            "Probably not," was Rini's reply.  "And someone's sleeping on my leg too.  Damn cats."

            "More like damn cat.  Seems Khons is stretched across both of us."

            "You've got to be kidding.  He weighs a ton.  When do your parents come back?"

            "Tonight, but they don't care where I am."

            "Sorry to interrupt you two, but you have a long day ahead of you," Diana announced.

            The pair groaned.  Celeste threw the pillow over her head while gently shaking Khons off her foot.

            "Why?" groaned Rini.

            "You need to go check around the Temple to make sure its secure."

            "In other words, reconnaissance mission?"

            "Pretty much."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seraphina and Darissa quickly settled into their daily routine.  The reporters had just left for the second day in a row.  Both were tired of answering questions that they had no answers too.

Darissa sighed, "Do we have to do this again tomorrow?"

"I plan on asking them to leave.  They're a bother to us and our guests.  Not to mention we have no answers."

"It'll be nice to have some peace and quiet around here again."

"Yeah, it will.  What do you say we go clean up the rooms?"

"Sounds a lot better than talking to reporters."

Seraphina chuckled, "Very true. Darissa, how are you liking this job?" asked Seraphina.

            "Pretty good.  I'm starting to get the hang of this."

            "Perfect.  And the good news have been no new monster sightings."

            "And for that I'm eternally glad."

            "Excuse me," came a voice.

            "Can we help you miss?" asked Seraphina.

            "I hope so.  I'm looking for the priestess."

            "I'd be the Temple priestess.  Seraphina Damon."

            "Elios Amytas.  You had called me earlier."

            "Ah, yes.  Come with me. I'll show you around."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "So far, I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary," Celeste whispered.

            "Me neither.  It seems really quiet here," replied Rini.  

            They were sitting in the bush outside the temple.  For almost an hour, they had been watching  the temple.

            "Hot guy alert," Rini announced excitedly. 

            "Where?"

            "Entering the temple."

            "He's that not bad looking."

            "NOT BAD, are you blind????????"

            "Uh, no.  Let's go. 

            Rini followed Celeste back to where they had parked her car.  Celeste unlocked Rini's door then walked around and slid into the driver's seat.  Her stomach growled as she started the car.

            "Sounds like it's lunchtime.  You game?" she asked.

            Yeah, I'm a bit hungry myself."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            An hour later, the two left Pinebrook's most popular diner.  Rini declined Celeste's offer to drive her home and instead choose to stroll through the park since she lived on the other side.

She started to walk, taking her time to look at all the flowers that were in blossom.  All the while, a certain male human from before was stuck in her mind.  She was so deep in her thoughts that she wasn't looking where she was going.  She turned the corner that would bring her to the path she needed to take and bumped into something.

"Ouch."  This one word brought Rini out of her thoughts.  She looked up, only to see the young man from the temple.

"Ssssorrrry," she stammered.  "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's alright.  There's no harm done.  Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no bruises or anything."

"Glad to hear that.  I'm sorry, but I have to go. Good day.'"  With that, he stepped around Rini and walked off.  Leaving her staring at his back.

"What a weird guy, but still very cute."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aisheeya sighed as she hung up the phone.  She had no idea why she called her parents everytime she changed busses.  It wasn't like they cared about her.

"Hell, they're the ones who kicked me out," she thought.  "Just because of who I am."  Her thoughts were interrupted by the PA system.

"Bus number 645 to Chetville now loading in bay 4.  That's bus 645 loading in bay 4.  All passengers please board now."  Aisheeya groaned as she picked up her bags and went in search of bay 4.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Oh my god, you are never going to believe this," Rini said excitedly.

            "Believe what?"  Hotaru asked.

            "I ran, literally ran, into this really hot guy today."

            "How hot???"

            "Very.  He's tall and handsome."

            "Why can't I run into a guy like that? Did you talk to him?"

            Rini sighed, "Not really, he was in a hurry."

            "MERRRRRROOOOOOWW," Diana interrupted.

            "Not now, Diana," Rini told Diana.

            "MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWW!!!"

            "Ugh, I got to go.  Someone's doing a lot of complaining over here, and I probably should do some homework."

            "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Bye."  Rini hung up the phone and turned to Diana.  "What the hell was that for?"

            "You and you're obsession with men.  You are a Sailor Scout and cannot let yourself be distracted by anything.  Your mission is of great importance."

            "Jessh, Diana.  I only ran into him once.  It's not like I'm chasing him around.

            "Yet," Diana mumbled as she left the room.


	8. Act 7 Respite from Fate

**Author's Note: **This section was actually done in July. I wrote it during one of my classes, but forgot which notebook I put it in. 

This section is dedicated to two special people. First, my friend (HotaruTomoe) who got me into Sailor Moon and anime in general.  Without her, this story wouldn't exist. Second, to my wonderful girlfriend who was the inspiration behind this section as well as one of the motivating forces to get me writing again. 

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diana and Khons sat on the front porch.  It was a clear dark night and they could see the full moon perfectly. Glazing at it, they lost themselves in a time yet to come. They sat and thought in silence until Diana sighed, causing Khons to jump.

"Damnit, Diana!" Khons half growled.

"Sorry," she whispered, "Its just…" She trailed off.

"I know," Khons whispered, "It seems so far away but yet so close."

"Time is running out. We have to find the others. They are the only hope and they have so many obstacles to overcome."

"Diana?"

"What?" Khons gave her a quizzical look. "Oh, that. Neo-Queen Serenity and my mother once told me that if something happened to Crystal Tokyo that each 'new' senshi would have to pass a test…"

"And…" Diana cut him off.

"And if they do not pass their given test, they will fall. No one knows for sure if they'll lose their powers or what."

"What news concerning the enemy do we have?"

"Not much. They weren't expecting to find two awakened senshi and have withdrawn presumably to come up with a new plan of attack."

"How nice of them. Though the reprieve will be good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Aisheeya rummaged through her bag, cursing her evident level of disorganization. "What the fuck do you except?" she asked herself, "Especially since you left in such a hurry."  She sighed and finally found what she was looking for.

            "Now if the f-ing batteries don't work, I'm going to scream." She placed the found CD in the player and placed the headphones on her ears. Settling back into her seat, she pressed the play button. Much to her relief, the CD started.  Knowing the first song was an instrumental, Aisheeya attacked her bag again. This time it was to find the words to the other tracks.

            Pulling out her notebook, she again settled back. She slipped the book open and glanced around. "Damn, how did I not notice there's only five-six people on this bus? Anywho, it's a good thing." She sighed knowing people hated hearing her sing. That thought was heartbreaking to her, since she loved to sing. She sighed again, "Oh well, with so few people no one should complain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "So tell me about Mr. Hottie," Hotaru pressed.

            "Well…" Rini started. The two friends were sitting in the cafeteria. Around them, students were full of chatter about their own weekends. Rini picked up a cookie and paused. "He's absolutely gorgeous. "

            "And?" Hotaru asked as her friend took a bite of the cookie.

            Rini held up her index finger indicating she was still chewing. "He's got the cutest eyes and the sexiest voice. Not to mention a great body."

            Hotaru raised her eyebrows, "And you know _that_ how?"

            Rini chuckled. "Get your mind out of the gutter, girl. We literally ran into each other. Our bodies got thrown together." The bell started to ring, signaling the change of classes.

            "_Sure…_ I bet you _purposely_ threw your body at him."

            "Oooooooh, you little perverted witch!" At that, Hotaru stuck her tongue out. "Ooooh, you're asking for it!!!"

            "Only if you catch me first!" Hotaru exclaimed as she disappeared out the door. Rini started to take off after her, but met with an obstacle.

            Where's the fire?" Celeste asked, stepping back.

            "Shimatta, sorry, Celeste. I was chasing after Hotaru. Got to run."

            "Ok, see you….Oh, never mind." The younger girl had disappeared.


	9. Act 8 Tumbles and Flips

Danielle bent forward stretching her arms as far as she could. Slowly, she moved them to the right, reaching for her toes. Then, she did the same on her left. She slowly stood up and walked to the middle of the room. She sighed as she waited for the next song to start.  
  
"Why do I do this to myself?" she asked aloud. "It could be because I'm nuts."  
  
As the music started, she shook her head and launched into her routine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Celeste caught up with Rini as she came down the school steps.  
  
"Dare I ask what was going on this afternoon as you nearly plowed me over on your way out of the cafeteria?"  
  
"I was chasing Hotaru. I was telling her about the guy I ran into."  
  
"Ah. You have your gym uniform with you, right?"  
  
"I should. Why?"  
  
"Diana and Khons want us to learn how to fight without using our powers in case we need to. Come on, one of the practice rooms should be free."  
  
Rini followed Celeste back through the school to the woman's locker room. The two changed and Celeste led the way to the practice room the two were going to be using. They could hear music as they approached the hall containing the practice rooms. Celeste indicated that the second door on the right was the room they were going to be using.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danielle was so focused on her routine that she didn't notice Rini and Celeste as they entered the room. They stood against the wall, watching the end of her perfectly executed routine. As she straightened from her final back flip, she was startled by the clapping she heard. She turned to see the pair.  
  
"Oh my god. I didn't realize any one else was here," she said, turning red.  
  
"Sorry, we were coming to use the room, but didn't want to interrupt you," Rini told her.  
  
"We're sorry if we startled you. You're amazing," Celeste added.  
  
"Thanks. I didn't realize anyone had signed up for this room. I normally practice in the gymnastics area, but since the room was empty, I figured I'd work on my floor routine today."  
  
"It's not a problem. I'm Celeste Deon. This is Rini Kamra."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Danielle Colin. I'll leave now so you guys can use the room."  
  
"Actually, we were wondering if maybe you could show us some of the basics?" asked Rini.  
"I'd love to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Almost an hour later, Rini lay sprawled on the floor. Celeste was bent over, holding the bar that was attached to the wall. Both were breathing hard. Danielle stooped to pick up her water bottle.  
  
"Are you two ok?" she asked before taking a sip.  
  
"I'm fine," Rini replied. "I'm just not used to all that flipping and tumbling."  
  
"Me neither," chimed in Celeste. "And I thought our track practices could be brutal."  
  
Danielle laughed. "Yeah, it's quite the workout."  
  
Rini and Celeste exchanged glances. "Danielle, would you be willing to work with us like once a week? We'd love to learn more." Celeste asked.  
  
"Same time and day works for me if it works for you."  
  
"Works for us," Rini said. "Thank you so much. I think it's time I got home."  
  
Rini pulled herself up off the floor as Celeste started to gather up her stuff. Rini grabbed her water bottle off the floor and groaned.  
  
"You might be sore for a while," Danielle warned. She laughed as the other girls groaned in reply.  
  
"Just what I wanted to hear. Thanks so much. We'll see you next week. Bye," Celeste said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Khons, that energy mass is still on the move," Diana announced.  
  
"Is it still heading our way?"  
  
"Yes. Not to mention there are several other energy masses in this area already."  
  
"Well, we know the yellow and red ones belong to Celeste and Rini."  
  
"I know. It's the gray ones I'm worried about. They could be potential scouts or enemies."  
  
"Is Command still working on a way of sorting them?"  
  
"Unfortunately, so far the best they've been able to achieve is that alarm that sounds when a monster attacks and no Sailor Scout is present."  
  
"That's good for sounding an alarm. Horrible for preemptive measures."  
  
"You're telling me? There's thousands of people in this town and anyone of them could be a Sailor Scout or enemy."  
  
They both heard the front door open and shut, signaling Rini's arrival home. As she walked into her bedroom, the two guardians noticed how worn out she looked. They exchanged worried glances. Rini noticed this.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Just very tired and worn out from the gymnastics."  
  
"Gymnastics? I thought you guys were going to go over hand-to-hand stuff," Diana asked.  
  
"We ran into an awesome gymnast who's going to work with us once a week."  
  
"Ah. The flips and tumbles will come in handy," Khons pointed out.  
  
"That's what we figured," Rini replied. "But right now, I'm so exhausted. I'm going to bed. Don't even think about waking me up unless there's a monster on the loose or it's time for school."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, Rini's computer started to beep. Diana woke up and ran to the terminal. She entered her security code and the alarm silenced itself. Scanning the screen, she was relieved to see that it was just an important message from Control. They had completed a new energy-tracking program, which they claimed was better than the old one. Diana downloaded and installed it. She radioed Khons, but didn't get a response.  
  
"Just my luck. Either he forgot the transmitter or he's out like a light," Diana groaned.  
  
She ran the program and scanned the screen. The new program broke the energies into three categories. The first was for the positively identified Sailor Scouts. Second, was the strongest energies, those that exceeded the minimum energy level possessed by a Sailor Scout. Third, were those higher than normal levels but not the level possessed by a Sailor Scout. Diana groaned as she looked at the number of category 2 blobs.  
  
"Great, only half a dozen more blobs than there are Sailor Scouts," she thought. "I don't even want to think about what they could be."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, let me get this straight," Rini started. "We now have a program that tracks energies, but it's saying there are more potential Scouts than there are?"  
  
"Pretty much," Khons replied.  
  
"That's messed up. How accurate is this stupid thing anyway?" asked Celeste. "I mean obviously it can't count."  
  
"It's very accurate," Diana replied.  
  
"So what's with the extras?" Celeste pressed.  
  
"They could be enemies or 'keystones' or just 'normal' people with high energy levels," Khons answered.  
  
"What is a 'keystone'?" asked Rini.  
  
"It's a person who holds a key piece of Crystal Tokyo within their body," Diana supplied.  
  
"My head's spinning enough. I don't even want to know anymore than that," Celeste groaned.  
  
"It'll make sense later. I promise," Khons offered.  
  
"Thanks. But until then, how do we tell them apart? For that matter, how do we know who's a category 2 and who's a category 1?" asked Celeste.  
  
"We can't except for tracking them through the program. Control is working on a way of being able to tell who they are. They are also working on a kind of homing device, too."  
  
"That'd be helpful," Rini replied.  
  
"Yes, it would. Until then, we'll just have to keep fighting the monsters and hope Control's program works when it's developed. 


End file.
